


cake by the ocean

by melonpaan



Series: there’s an exhibit in all the wrong places [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, discord made me do it, honestly what is this, it's just smut, retrograde remnants, something something costa del sol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/pseuds/melonpaan
Summary: Avalanche stops into Costa del Sol.And so do the Turks.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno, Tifa Lockhart/comfort
Series: there’s an exhibit in all the wrong places [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	cake by the ocean

He sees her coming about a mile away, because everyone sees her, everyone’s looking, who could _not_ she’s fucking gorgeous. And also. The tits. Perky and bouncing and bounding in a modest but sexy-because-she-is black bikini top. She’s also, blessedly, alone when she ducks under the awning and steps up to the bar.

“Hi, may I have—”

That’s his cue, whirls around still wiping down a glass, sets it onto the counter and purrs, “Sex on the beach?”

“R-Reno!” She looks both surprised and delighted to see him. “Rufus is here, too?”

“Yup, just landed. Seems like we’re both on the right trail.”

“Seems like it.” He ducks his head to plant a sloppy wet one on her mouth, slips his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opens up instinctively to him before she gasps and pushes him bodily away.

“What if someone sees?” she hisses and he sighs and flicks her nipple right through that black bikini top, delights in how it instantly pebbles.

“You’ve changed.” She crosses her arms over her chest with a ridiculously cute scowl, and he laughs. “So, sex on the beach?”

“The drink?”

“Nope, the payment. Taking a break, boss!” Reno calls, sliding under the counter to her side, taking her by the arm, waving as he leads them out the door.

“But Aerith wanted a—” Tifa cuts off, doing a double take. “Wait, was that Tseng still wearing a whole suit on the beach?”

“He’s not good with the sun. I think he might combust in it.”

Tifa laughs and it’s a damn warm sound, almost makes him want to stroll around the boardwalk with her, holding hands and acting all cute and shit, maybe win her a stuffed animal, or more realistically let her win _him_ one. But it’s been a whole fucking month without fucking her and he’s sick of his hands, so he leads her further down the coastline, just on the other side of a bluff that juts out at exactly the perfect angle to hide them from sight. Bless reconnaissance.

“Reno—” Tifa chucks him on the ear, has maybe been calling his name for the past few minutes but he couldn’t hear her over the crashing ocean waves and the sound of his blood thrumming due south. Her hair is windswept and lovely, cheeks tinged pink from the sun, and her tits are just the tits. He picks her up by the arms and swings her around and over, snug into the nook of the bluff, presses his knee just below her pussy and she releases a girlish, breathy little squeal. Ugh, she is so fucking hot, he skims his hands against her waist, along the lines of her abs, until he reaches his final destination, those gorgeous tits, squeezes them full and hard with his fingers.

“Reno, wait—”

“It’s been weeks, I’ve waited. I need you now,” he growls against her throat, licks his way under her jaw toward the sensitive little spot under her ear that always drives her wild. But before he gets there, her hot little mouth finds his, messy and desperately delicious, and her hands wind their way into his hair and tug. And the first time is sexy, and the second time is still sexy, but the third time is good _god_ does she know her own strength?

“ _Ow_ , Tifa,” he snaps, yanking his precious head out of her clutches.

“ _Sand_ , Reno,” she snaps back, raises one of her sinfully long and lean and bare legs up to rest her foot on his knee, nudges it away with enough force to make him fall flat on his ass, straight into said sand.

He scoops up a handful and lets it run off his palm. “What about it?”

“It’s messy.” She’s pouting.

“It’s _hot_.”

“Gonna chafe.” She crosses her arms over her chest again with a mean look on her face. Tits.

He scowls and gestures to the water behind him. “We’ll wash it off with round two in the ocean.”

She scowls harder at that. “Do you know how much bacteria is in there?”

“You really have changed.”

“I’ve been camping for the last three weeks unlike you and your fancy little Shinra mobiles! The last thing I need is another UTI.” If she thought that would be a boner killer, it ain’t.

“You okay now, though?” He ventures after a moment, and maybe not entirely out of self interest.

“Yes, and I’d like to stay that way, thanks.” She grabs his wrists and hoists him back onto his feet.

“So now what?”

She answers a little too quickly, a little too innocently. “Don’t you have a room at the Costa del Plaza?”

“Are you just using me for a nice hot bath?”

“Maybe.” Tifa preens, sidling up to his arm, positioning it just between those fucking heavenly tits. “Is it working?”

He wrinkles his nose, considering. “Gimme a handy on the way over and we’ll talk.”

*

Her handy has him rock solid by the time they’re stepping through the automated doors of the Costa del Plaza. She tries to surreptitiously let go of his arm when she realizes it, but she really shouldn’t worry so much, all eyes are definitely on her, they always are she’s fucking gorgeous. And one day maybe he’ll spend more time trying to persuade her so. Today, however, he just needs to be inside her. Like, now. So he marches them toward the elevator doors, hits PH, and allows them to get crowded into the back corner of the lift.

The building is only seven floors tall, but the wait is still killing him, he can’t, she’s right in front of him, so he plants his hands against her waist and pulls her backward. She squeals as his cock pulses against her ass cheeks, shoots him a dirty look, but like, she knows damn well she’s the reason he’s like this. And that dirty look? Just makes him even harder, hello. He grinds against her slowly, fingers dancing against the band of her bikini bottom as the crowd thins with every ding. When the last couple exits and the elevator doors close, he spins her around so he can press his hands into her tits, feel her damp heat against him.

“Reno!” God, his name from her lips is the ultimate fucking turn on. He kisses her quick and hard and this time she doesn’t stop him, twines her arms around his neck and lifts her leg against his hip and— _ding!_

Then he’s tugging her out the doors and away from prying security camera eyes, but he still can’t wait, he’s gotta touch her, paws at the clasp of her bikini top and pops it open, lets it fall to the floor as he presses his entire face between her tits and sighs against her skin.

“Can-nn—I check out the suite f-f-first?” Tifa stutters as his mouth latches onto her nipple, hands on her ass, sliding her bottom down to the floor too. She’s _glistening_ and so fucking hot and she wants to check out the suite?

She’s actually going to be the death of him.

“Fine.” He releases her with some reluctance, catches sight of the balcony, and then smiles. “Actually, you should check out the view—oceanfront.”

“Ooh!” Tifa bends to pick up her bikini pieces and Reno quickly kicks it under the bed. She rolls her eyes. “I’m not going out there naked.”

“Course not.” He retrieves his jacket from the back of a rolling chair by the door and lifts it up for her, helps her slide her arms through and then even buttons it all the way up so that practically no skin at all is showing at all. Except those sinful legs. “How’s this?”

She eyes him suspiciously, which, fair. “This will do.”

He opens the balcony door for her and lets her ooh and ahh all over the view as he braces his hands behind his head and watches. It’s a good view. Her in his jacket, so short he can see the bottom of her ass cheeks when she stands on her tippy toes. And the actual view itself is pretty nice too, nothing but the sand and ocean for miles and miles, above the masses and throngs of beachgoers packed like sardines below. Truly the lap of Shinra luxury.

She leans over the railing to get a better view and his jacket rides all the way up to her waist and, yup, times up, he can’t wait anymore. Wraps his arm around her waist, pressing her ass cheeks tight against his ready and willing cock again, rocks into her and her knees buckle, hands clenched tight around the railing.

“What if people see?” she pants as he smiles against the sensitive spot just under her ear.

“Pretty sure you wouldn’t be this wet if there wasn’t a chance of it.” Maybe she hasn’t changed a bit. “Just keep enjoying the view,” he murmurs, slipping his other hand into the pocket of his jacket, diving past frayed seams and damp curls to find her clit, swollen and craving attention. “I knew not getting my jacket mended would come in handy.” He scrapes his nails softly against the bud and she arches her back into him, stands on her very tippy toes and the angle allows him more freedom to roam all over her pussy, exploring every warm slick fold, tracing paths he used to live off of. He rubs slowly, lazily, flicks over the tip and then eases off the sides, molds his entire finger against those lips, just the way she likes, building up the pressure, bringing her to the peak. He slips his other hand into the top of the jacket and tweaks her nipple.

“So unfair,” she whines, breathy and falling apart on top of him, for all of Costa del Sol to see if they just looked up. And fuck, that’s hot, that’s really hot, that other people can see her, they’re always looking at her but can’t have her, can’t touch her she’s coming undone because of him, bucking and writhing against his hands that have explored every inch of her, imprinted on her skin. Fuck it’s so hot he wants more of her, wants to be inside of her, gives her nipple a vicious squeeze that has her begging for more before releasing her to undo the front of his pants, presses the head of his cock between her thighs. She shivers deliciously as he rocks into her, nudges higher and higher so he can feel her hot slick dripping over him as he continues to take her higher and higher and—

“R-Reno,” she pleads and he bites down just behind her ear and plunges into her with an obscene squelch matched only by the filthy, ragged moan that escapes her lips. How did he survive without her for a month? She’s clenching and so agonizingly tight, and he thrusts and he’s on fucking fire, sinks into her and he’s drowning, goddamn what a woman. His woman.

Fuck, shit, oh no, he pumps fast, faster, fingers frantic on her clit, and—fuck, he’s done, barely manages to slip out of her to shoot down his own legs. Damn.

She rubs her thighs together as she looks down at it.

“Sorry. Long month,” he wheezes. “Sure you won’t accept my offer to travel around in fancy Shinra mobiles with me?”

“Sorry,” she replies, but leans in to kiss him sweetly, gently on the lips. “But we have enough time to wash off with round two.”

“You really want that hot bath, huh?” He chuckles against her mouth.

“It’s a _clawfoot tub_!”

**Author's Note:**

> True story: _how much_ was supposed be a few loosely connected transactional alleyway scenes I was gonna post in a smut multicruise drabble dump called cake by the ocean, because I thought it was so hilarious. And then it became a whole story so I wrote it until my back hurt and thought, but OKAY IT'S JUST A ONESHOT. And then discord kept talking about Turks in Costa del Sol and my brain went, ok but what if Reno and Tifa have sex in all the wrong places all over Gaia? And that, kids, is the story of how I lost my damn mind. (And also apparently I can't write smut without creating a whole gd universe just for sexy people to bone so I'll never need a smut drabble collection whatever!!)
> 
> Anyway retrograde is over this time, really, I mean it!!! BYEEEE!!!


End file.
